


My Goddess

by Strawberry_Sco0ter



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Caught, Comfort, Domestic, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Height difference, Hiyoko Tako (Mentioned), Kissing, Mononuki (Mentioned), Non-Despair AU, Pet Names, Romance, Someone’s a teacher’s pet, Sweet, They get caught, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caught-in-the-act, hint: it’s Kazoo, i guess, kazue is way too uptight, neck kisses, non-despair, nothing a pretty boy can’t fix, nothing nsfw tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sco0ter/pseuds/Strawberry_Sco0ter
Summary: Mizumaru has something to show Kazue Orimo, SHSL Historian, teacher’s pet and obvious crush.It involves the love of his life and a Janitor’s Closet.
Relationships: Danganronpa Oc/Danganronpa Oc, Mizumaru Aobe/Kazue Orimo, OC/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanganronpa Drabbles





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao Kazue only belongs to me, and this was written before it was revealed Mizumaru was the Mastermind LMAOOOOOOO
> 
> -Strawb

“Mizumaru, we need to leave. We are going to get caught.”

Kazue was trying to keep her admirer off of her. Pushing away his arms from around her neck, she backed into a storage rack with a loud CLANG.

“Come on, who’s gonna catch us? That little raccoon?”

“He is our headmaster, have some respect.”

Mizumaru made a deal with Kazue to meet him after class in the supply closet, he ‘needed to show her something.’ He, of course, did have something to show her, it wasn’t what Kazue had in mind. “Anyways,” she said, “You claimed you had something you needed to show me, I showed up, and I think it would be fitting if you told me now.”

Mizumaru laughed and gave her a cheeky smile. “Oh yeah, I did. It’s this.” He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“Eh-?! Mizumaru, what is the meaning of this?!”

He smirked. “What, have you never done this?”

“No! Why would I have? Besides, It’s unnecessary.”

He paused, looking away and furrowing his brows. “...Haven’t you ever felt loved by someone before?”

“My dad, obviously.” She kept trying to squirm out of his arm.

“No, like...” he sighed, “like… like I do?” 

That small confession was enough to set her face on fire. She looked away from him and covered her mouth in an attempt to stop her stuttering. She felt a hand on hers that didn’t belong to her, gently lifting it off her mouth. “C’mon, you look cute when you’re blushing.” Mizumaru laughed. But as soon as he let go of her hand, his face softened. “You... didn’t know I meant all of that?”

“Of course I didn’t! I thought you talked to all the girls like that!”

He paused. “Did I? Kazue, you do know you’re the only person here I’ve ever flirted with, right?”

“I... I am?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course you are! I don’t call everyone I meet an Angel, Princess, or a Goddess and the light of my life. I have standards too, you know.”

Kazue mumbled under her breath.

“Hm?”

“...They don’t seem pretty high if you’re talking with me.”

His expression dropped, he seemed genuinely sad. “Please, believe me. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as you, and I wanna prove it.” He smiled. “Please, my Goddess, let me worship you.”

Kazue chuckled a bit before saying “Fine, my Knight in Shining Armor.”

He almost said something about Kazue, mainly that she’s never used pet names in her life. But he let his free hand caress her face with nothing but admiration. His thumb traced over her lips, leaning into her closer and closer. Kazue closed her eyes, and felt a pair of lips graze across her cheek. Then another, and another, soon she felt kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Mizumaru blushed as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, setting aside her braid. Her skin was soft, how did he never notice it before? Her hair felt so silky and it smelled really nice, like the peppermints she would always smuggle from the dining room. And she also looked super cute when she wasn’t scolding the entire classroom about late assignments. 

He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on top of it, just like when they first met. Except Kazue didn’t cringe and screw up her face. In fact, she seemed to melt into it. Another thing to add to the list of cute things she did, he thought. He kept on kissing, all the way up her hand until he was kissing at her neck again, and he pulled away. She looked flush, but the smile on her face lit something inside of Mizumaru once more. He pulled her closer to him, before closing the space between them with a sweet kiss. Kazue was surprised, but she tried her best to clumsily kiss him back. 

Time seemed to freeze between them both. All that mattered was the pent-up feelings finally coming to light. They didn’t want to worry about their life before North Star Academy, and neither of them wanted this to end. She felt him rub along her waist, in which she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had to pull back, even being a deep-sea-diver he had a hard time holding his breath. They were both panting, Kazue more than him, though.

“Did you... enjoy that, my Goddess?”

She didn’t even have to answer, she smiled and kissed his lips once again, locking her hands with his. It felt like they could stay in there forever, feeling nothing but the innocent love between them. Every single touch brought fleeting moments of a warm and fuzzy feeling, and it felt like it could never stop-

“YO HOLY SHIT GUYS!”  
Hiyoko caught them. Great. Mizumaru tried shooing her away before she got them in trouble. “MIZU AND KAZUE ARE MAKING OUT! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!”

He grabbed Kazue’s hand before rushing out of the closet and out into the hall, trying to catch their breath until they arrived at the dorms. She huffed and crossed her arms, “I told you we would get caught.”

“Well,” he sighed, “At least you enjoyed it, right?”

She nodded. “I… certainly did.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Do you think maybe... we can do that again sometime?”

“Of course. Round two in my room?”

She smiled and blushed. “I would love to.”


End file.
